All Of Me
by clarakyumin
Summary: "Love your curves and all your edges"-John legend/KYUMIN/GS/Don't like? please don't read ;)/RnR? :D
1. Prolog

"Bagaimana?!" Kyuhyun langsung saja bertanya dengan kalut. Dia sedikit membentak orang yang meneleponnya sekarang ini.

"Kami masih belum menemukannya, Kyu," balas orang diseberang sana dengan tenang. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia dibentak oleh temannya ini. Jadi, yaaaa...bisa dibilang dia telah kebal.

"Bagaimana orang suruhanmu itu, hyung? Sudah berapa lama dia menghilang? Sudah berapa lama dia meninggalkanku sendiri disini?!" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi membentak. Dia begitu kalut dan sakit. Bukan. Maksudnya bukan sakit di fisik.

Wanita itu, entah bagaimana -Kyuhyun tidak tahu- merubah segala pendirian Kyuhyun. Dan...dan...astagaa!

Sekarang dia ingin apa lagi dari diri Kyuhyun?

"Sabarlah, Kyu...Lagi pula ini semua salahmu," seperti sebuah tuduhan, membuat Kyuhyun membatu. Semua yang dia ingin katakan tiba-tiba tertahan di dalam tenggorokannya.

"Jadi kau harus menunggu. Ini akan mengambil waktu yang lama dilihat dari pintarnya wanitamu itu menyembunyikan diri, darimu," lanjutnya.

Ya, benar. Ini salahnya. Dia...dia...bagaimana bodohnya dia sampai melakukan kesalahan itu.  
"Baik, hyung."

Sambungan telepon terputus. Dan akhirnya yang bisa di lakukan Kyuhyun hanya duduk termenung.

Jika dulu dia tidak berbuat seperti itu, wanitanya tidak akan pergi. Seandainya dia menyadarinya, ini takkan terjadi. Ya, seandainya.

Kyuhyun tertawa masam. Waktu tidak bisa di ulang, kan?

Dia menutup matanya. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang memang sedang kalut.

Tidak! Dia tidak bisa! Wanita itu,  
"Arrrgghhh...sial!" Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

***

TBC

Review please?


	2. Chapter 1

KyuMin

By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya

.

All Of Me

.

Warning: GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s), nama tokoh hanya author pinjam. Rated M!

Don't like? Please don't read.

.

.

Musik begitu keras. Begitu banyak hentakan sana-sini sampai bisa membuatmu pusing. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Sambil memejamkan matanya dia tetap menikmati minuman keras yang berada di tangannya. Menyeringai saat merasakan gesekan-gesekan halus di selangkangannya. Betapa dinikmatinya kehidupan bebasnya ini. Tanpa ada tekanan.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengerang saat pangkal pahanya diremas nakal oleh wanita berpakaian seksi yang kini berada disampingnya.

"Ternyata kau nakal juga, hm?" mata Kyuhyun terbuka dan seringaiannya semakin lebar. Dia menaruh gelasnya dan menarik wajah wanita itu untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Menciumnya dengan rakus membuat wanita itu terengah dan kewalahan tapi tetap menikmatinya.

Tubuh wanita itu maju kedepan, seolah meminta Kyuhyun untuk menyentuhnya lebih.

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin mengabulkan permintaannya, seseorang mendorongnya dari belakang. Tidak keras tapi cukup membuat giginya terbentur dengan gigi wanita itu. Terasa nyeri dan sangat mengganggu aktifitasnya.

"_Ya_! Ka-"

"_MWO_?!" Kyuhyun terdiam. Bukannya dia takut dengan respon orang itu tapi kaget. Berani-beraninya orang ini membentaknya!

Orang yang ada didepannya ini menatapnya tidak kalah galak dengan Kyuhyun. _Tapi tunggu dulu! _Alis Kyuhyun mengerut saat melihat pria yang ada di hadapannya ini. Dia memakai jaket yang menutupi tubuhnya yang mungil, _ya, sangat mungil untuk tubuh seorang pria_.

Mata pria itu sedikit sayu saat menatap Kyuhyun. Bukannya terlihat marah, malah itu membuat Kyuhyun ingin tertawa geli. Laki-laki ini tidak cocok dengan ekspresi itu...

"Ming!" Suara yang terdengar nyaring itu membuat Kyuhyun ikut mengalihkan pandangannya. Diikuti oleh pria yang tadi membentak Kyuhyun.

"Pergilah, Hyuk! Jangan ikuti aku terus! Aku baik-baik saja kau tinggal sendiri!" Lagi-lagi, pria yang ada dihadapan Kyuhyun ini berteriak. Kyuhyun hampir sja menutup telinganya akibat suara nyaring pria tersebut.

"_Ya! Babo_! Kau itu sedang mabuk! Berhentilah macam-macam. Ayo ikut aku!" Wanita itu menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Kyuhyun meringis kecil. _Dia terlalu kasar_.

"Aku tidak peduli! Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Hyuk-_ah_! Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus di jaga sana-sini!"

"_Jezz! _Berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil Lee Sungmin! Kau itu bukan lagi gadis kecil yang harus dibujuk dengan permen dulu-"

_Gadis kecil_? Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Orang yang ada dihadapannya ini seorang wanita? Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tanpak tidak percaya. Untuk ukuran seorang gadis, dia sama sekali tidak menarik.

Rambutnya hampir seperti laki-laki, pendek dan tidak terurus. Tidak cantik dan juga tidak menggemaskan. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi meragukan jika orang yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah seorang 'wanita'.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang aku gadis kecil, Hyuk! Bukan-" Kyuhyun dikejutkan -lagi-lagi- saat gadis itu terjatuh kebelakang, tak sadarkan diri dan menimbulkan teriakan disana-sini. Kyuhyun bisa melihat temannya juga menjerit histeris dan kebingungan -yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun anggap terlalu berlebihan-, saat gadis itu pingsan karena mabuk.

_Berapa banyak yang dia minum?_

Elusan halus pada pundaknya seolah menggoda membuat Kyuhyun berbalik. Oh ya, Kyuhyun hampir lupa pada wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Wanita ini terlihat tidak suka dengan Kyuhyun yang mengalihkan tatapan darinya. "Sudah cukup! Pergilah!" Hanya seperti itu dan Kyuhyun mendapatkan sebuah tamparan saat wanita itu ingin pergi karena usirannya.

Sudah biasa, dan Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan tamparan itu. Walaupun perih dan Kyuhyun merasakan rasa amis saat dia menjilati bibirnya. Wanita barbar memang seperti itu.

.

Belum banyak orang saat Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki gedung perusahaannya. Dia tidak heran. Karena sekarang baru pukul 06.00 pagi. Yang harus diherankan itu adalah dirinya yang datang terlalu pagi. Tidak biasanya dia datang sepagi ini. Kyuhyun hanya melewati satpam yang memberikannya salam sekaligus tatapan heran.

Apa memang terlalu aneh jika dia datang pagi-pagi sekali?

Saat sampai di ruangannya, Kyuhyun duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil bersandar dan memejamkan mata. Fisiknya terasa capek sekali. Dia mengantuk tapi tidak bisa tidur. Itulah sebabnya dia selalu datang setiap hari ke club untuk sekedar minum-minum sampai mabuk dan 'jajan' sedikit. Tapi kemarin dia tidak sempat mabuk, apa lagi sampai 'bermain'.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya, seharusnya kemarin dia tidak menyuruh wanita barbar itu untuk pergi. Dan, ck... Kyuhyun merogoh kantung celananya. Dia mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon seseorang dari sana.

"Yo! _Hyung_!" Sapa Kyuhyun saat sambungan teleponnya terangkat.

_"..."_

"Bisakah kau datang kesini dan bawakan aku seorang wanita, Hyung?"

"..."

"Yaaa...kemarin aku tidak bisa. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi, kau tahu?"

"..."

"_Annie_...seperti biasa saja dan pastinya berpengalaman." Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari penerima telepon, Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungannya.

.

"Sudahlah Kyu! Kau tidak lihat wanita itu sudah sangat capek dengan permainanmu?" Donghae menggeleng saat pelepasan Kyuhyun yang sudah kesekian kalinya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli!

Yang hanya dia pikirkan sekarang adalah memuaskan nafsunya. Dan _sial_!

Bahkan wanita yang sudah tidak berdaya ini tidak bisa memuaskannya!

"Wanita yang kau bawa sama sekali tidak berguna, _hyung_!" Kyuhyun mulai bergerak lagi dengan cepat dan kasar. "Dia tidak bisa memenuhi hasratku," dia bahkan tidak terengah dengan kegiatannya.

"Bukan dia yang tidak bisa, tapi kau yang gila! Mana ada wanita yang bisa menghadapi seks maratonmu yang segila itu! Wanita yang paling berpengalaman _pun_ takkan bisa!" Donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan segera mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih beraktifitas di ranjang. "Sudahlah! Lepaskan dia. Aku akan membawa wanita lain, jika kau mau," lanjutnya.

"Tidak usah! Tidak ada guna..." Kyuhyun melepaskan wanita itu dan segera memakai pakaiannya lagi.

Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia tidak mengerti. Tidak seperti biasanya Kyuhyun seperti ini.

.

TBC

Mian kalau pendek, waktunya tidak cukup x_x

Review please?


	3. Chapter 2

KyuMin

By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya

.

All Of Me

.

Warning: GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s), nama tokoh hanya author pinjam. Rated M!

Don't like? Please don't read.

.

Pagi itu begitu tenang. Sungmin masih tertidur dengan lelap sampai-sampai tidak memedulikan sudah seterlambat apa dia sekarang untuk kuliah. Siapa yang peduli?

Kepalanya masih pusing dan badannya juga masih terasa lemas. Yang harus dia lakukan sekarang hanya tidur. Kuliah dengan kepala sakit juga tidak baik, _kan_?

Sepertinya kemarin dia mabuk sampai pingsan. Dan saat terbangun, dia sudah berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Kamar kostnya bersama temannya yang satu lagi, Eunhyuk. Temannya itu yang bilang kalau dia mabuk dan pingsan. Membuat dia kerepotan sendiri karena harus mengangkat tubuh Sungmin yang memang agak berisi.

Kemarin selama di club, tentunya dia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Tapi semoga saja dia tidak berbuat hal-hal yang aneh. Tidak lucu jika dia tiba-tiba saja di katakan hamil tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan,_ hiiii_!

Sungmin memang tomboy dan suka bergaul sana-sini. Tapi maaf saja ya! Dia tidak memegang yang namanya_ free sex_ atau saja _sex before marriage_. Bisa-bisa orang tuanya menariknya pulang dan melarang Sungmin untuk keluar seharian dari rumah.

Dia, Lee Sungmin, memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal serumah dengan kedua orang tuanya lagi. Alasannya _sih_ karena rumahnya dulu dan tempat kuliahnya jauh dan juga karena dia ingin mencoba hidup mandiri. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu. Sungmin hanya tidak suka di kekang. Di atur ini-itu, dia larang kesana dan kesini, dan hanya bisa jadi pajangan dirumah._ Hidup bukan seperti itu! _Sungmin mencoba membuka matanya. Dia ingin mandi. Dan mandi mungkin saja bisa meredakan sakit kepalanya yang tidak hilang-hilang.

Tapi baru saja ingin membuka matanya sedikit, cahaya matahari yang tidak tahu kenapa sudah ada di pagi-pagi hari seperti ini, membuatnya menutup mata lagi.

_Siapa sih yang bukan gorden kamarnya?_ Sungmin memukul kepalanya pelan dan mencoba untuk bangkit dengan mata terpejam. Duduk diujung tempat tidur dan membelakangi jendela.

Saat matanya sudah bisa terbuka lebar, dia beranjak dari tempat tidur. Mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi yang memang dengan nyamannya berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Susah mendapatkan tempai kost-kostan yang seperti ini, belum lagi biaya yang mahal. Tapi untunglah Sungmin bisa mendapatkannya.

'BRAAK'

Saat sudah berada didalam kamar mandi dan ingin membuka baju, suara bantingan pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terdengar dan membuat Sungmin buru-buru keluar untuk melihat 'orang gila' yang berbuat seperti itu pada pintunya yang malang.

"_Ya_! Eunhyuk-_ah_! Kenapa kau membanting pintu!" bentak Sungmin pada temannya yang kini berjalan dengan lemas dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Wajahnya terlihat capek dan juga pucat.

Eunhyuk tidak menjawabnya dan malah menutup wajahnya dengan bantal kepala.

"Hey, Hyuk. _Waeyo_?" Sungmin mendekat dan mencoba menarik bantal itu dari wajah Eunhyuk tapi tangannya malah ditepis kasar.

"Aku dipecat," jawab Eunhyuk singkat. Suaranya terdengar datar dan tegar. Tapi Sungmin tahu, temannya ini tidak setegar itu.

Eunhyuk memang sudah tidak kuliah. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak kuliah dan hanya menyelesaikan pendidikan SMAnya. Kedua orangtuanya juga sudah tidak ada, makanya dia harus berkerja setiap hari. _Tapi sekarang dia sudah dipecat_. Lalu apa?

Sungmin menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. Dia mengelus pelan lengan Eunhyuk dan berbalik untuk ke kamar mandi.

.

Sungmin sudah selesai dengan kaos longgar, celana _jeans_, dan juga sepatu kets andalannya. Memang bukan _style_ untuk anak perempuan yang tinggal di korea seperti biasanya. Dia tidak suka memakai pernak pernik berlebihan. Makanya dia selalu momotong pendek rambutnya seperti anak laki-laki. Sungmin juga tidak peduli dengan nasehat Eunhyuk, yang menyuruhnya memakai rok dan segala macam yang berhubungan dengan kata _cute! Astaga!_

Saat menoleh kembali ke tempat tidurnya, Eunhyuk sudah tidak ada disana. Tempat tidurnya_ pun_ sudah rapi membuat Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana jadinya dia kalau saja Eunhyuk tidak ada. Mungkin kamar ini tidak akan berbentuk lagi.

Dia terkekeh sendiri saat menyadari ketidak becusannya dalam mengurus diri. _Kapan kau akan berubah, Sungmin?_

_Hell, NO_! _Mungkin saat aku jatuh cinta_? Sungmin menaikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Memang seperti itu kan? Kata orang-orang, cinta akan membuat segalanya menjadi baik, bahkan cinta juga berpengaruh baik pada orang-orang yang merasakannya. _Tapi sayangnya aku tidak! _Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya saat menyadari kenyataan itu.

Kenyataan bahwa dia tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya embel-embel cinta, membuat Sungmin tertohok. Bagaimanapun juga dia ini perempuan. Yang ingin merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang. Tapi mau bagaimana? T_T Pacar saja tidak punya!

Sungmin lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafasnya. Mungkin lebih baik hari ini dia keluar jalan-jalan. Toh, dia sudah telanjur bolos kuliah, jadi sekalian saja.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang dan pelan. Seolah-olah memang sedang menikmati 'acara' jalan-jalannya. Dia memang tidak ada tempat untuk di jadikan tujuan. Mungkin Sungmin hanya sesekali masuk ke dalam pertokoan untuk membeli makanan atau minuman yang diinginkannya. Seperti sekarang ini.

Sungmin memilih untuk memasuki cafe yang menarik perhatiannya. Mengantri di _counter_ dan memesan minuman dingin yang sepertinya enak.

Matanya menelusuri seluruh isi cafe dan bagian-bagiannya yang membuat Sungmin semakin tertarik untuk berlama-lama berada didalam cafe ini. Dia mengambil pesanannya dan membawa minuman itu ke tempat duduk yang berada didekat jendela besar yang menghubungkannya langsung dengan jalanan luar yang ramai. Tapi belum sampai di tempat itu, badannya yang mungil sudah ditabrak dengan keras oleh seorang wanita.

Minuman dinginnya sudah tumpah. Tapi untungnya tidak mengenai dirinya. dan buruknya, minuman itu mengenai wanita yang berpakaian sangat minim.

_Gila! Ke cafe saja sudah pakai baju kurang bahan gitu! _Wanita didepannya ini, Sungmin akui seksi dan juga cantik. Seperti model. Model pakaian kurang bahan tapi.

Mukanya juga penuh _make up_. Seakan bilang kalau wanita ini lebih tua darinya.

"Minta maaf!" Sungmin yang dari tadi melamun akhirnya sadar saat wanita didepannya ini membentak.

"_Mwo_? Aku? Minta maaf?" Sungmin tersenyum meremehkan, "_mianhae Ajumma_. Bukannya aku tidak tahu minta maaf. Tapi bukannya _Ajumma_ yang menabrakku duluan?" Sungmin berkata menantang. Dia tidak suka disalahkan seenak jidat seperti ini.

Mata wanita yang ada didepannya ini membulat karena _shock_. Dia dipanggil _Ajumma_!

"_YAA!_" pekik wanita itu frustasi dan tidak terima. Suaranya nyaring dan membuat mereka yang awalnya hanya ditatap biasa saja, sekarang mulai menjadi luar biasa heboh.

Wanita berpakaian minim itu mengangkat tangannya dan ingin melayangkannya ke arah pipi Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin menunduk dan menutup mata. Melihat tangan wanita itu mempunyai jari-jari yang panjang dan juga kuku-kuku panjang terawat membuat Sungmin takut sendiri. Pasti akan sangat sakit jika terkena tamparan wanita gila ini!

Tapi saat Sungmin menunggu-nunggu rasa sakit itu tak kunjung datang. Sungmin malah mendengar suara berat yang entah dutujukan untuk siapa.

"Pulanglah,"

.

TBC

Hehe, bagaimana? Kacau ya? x_x)

Maaf kalau pendek ;;)

oo,iyaaaa...saya bakalan update kilat. Paling ngga 1 hari, 1 kali update. :D

Mungkin banyak yang ngga ngerti cerita ini...atau nunggu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ketemu. Sabar ya...bentar lagi..hehehe

Disini emang Sungmin dibikin tomboy dan agak ngga terurus. Suka berontak dll. Sengaja. Mau bikin yang lain dari yang ada aja... :p Terus Kyuhyun yang jadi maniak sama gituan -_-) -maafkan dakuuu-

Terus, mian buat semua yang udah review tapi saya ngga balas. Waktuku untuk OL sedikit banget x_x Belum lagi dengan gangguan modem yang kadang ngga mau konek. -_-) Bantu berdoa ya supaya suatu saat nanti bakalan ada aplikasi di android. T_T)

Hmmm...apa lagi ya? Kayaknya dah ngga ada deh. hehe

sekian.

Jangan lupa buat review ya? ngga review, ngga lanjut :p


	4. Chapter 3

KyuMin

By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya

.

All Of Me

.

Warning: GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s), nama tokoh hanya author pinjam. Rated M!

Don't like? Please don't read.

.

Kyuhyun sedikit melirik ke arah wanita yang kini berdiri di sampingnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan kecewa, mungkin?

Dia menyeringai diam-diam saat mengetahui jika dirinya menang. _Kau tidak bisa bermain-main denganku! Ingin aku ajak keluar, he?!_ Teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati. Wanita disampingnya ini memang sedari tadi berteriak ingin di ajak keluar. Dengan gaya yang dipikirnya menggoda, dia memeluk lengan Kyuhyun sok mesra sambil memohon.

Dan dengan berat hati Kyuhyun menyetujuinya._ Sial! Kalau bukan karena ikan jelek itu yang membawa wanita ini ke kantornya -yang katanya hanya sebagai 'cemilan'- aku pasti tidak akan repot seperti ini! _Tapi saat kekesalan sudah menyelimutinya, muncul sedikit rasa puas saat berhasil mengerjai wanita yang hampir seperti tante-tante ini.

Pasti dia berpikir ingin dibawa ke mall atau restoran mewah. _Enak saja! Wanita sepertimu hanya cocok dengan cafe dipinggir jalan seperti ini!_

"_Chagi-ya_...kau benar ingin membawaku ke tempat ini?" Kyuhyun seperti tertohok saat lagi-lagi wanita ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu. Menjijikkan! Wanita ini lagi-lagi memeluk lengannya. Kyuhyun ingin sekali mendorongnya! Astaga!

"Kenapa tidak?" alis Kyuhyun terangkat menantang. Dia memasuki cafe itu terlebih dahulu dan mau tidak mau, wanita itu ikut masuk dengan wajah merajuk. Tapi Kyuhyun peduli apa?

Masih baik Kyuhyun tidak emosi dan membentaknya karena meminta hal yang macam-macam.

Dengan tidak peduli, Kyuhyun malah duduk di salah satu kursi. Paling ujung dan yang paling tidak terlihat. Dia membiarkan wanita itu sendiri. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan wanita itu lakukan. Toh, jika wanita itu melakukan hal yang memalukan, dia bisa langsung pergi.

Kyuhyun mengambil_ smartphone_-nya. Mengotak-atik sembarangan, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia kerjakan. Main _game_, mungkin?

Tapi hal itu sudah tidak bisa dia kerjakan saat mendengar pekikan yang membuat telinganya sakit. Saat mengalihkan pandangannya, dia mencari sosok wanita yang berpakaian minim itu. Dan saat sudah menemukannya, sesuatu menghentaknya.

Dia tidak bisa langsung pergi. _Tidak dengan siapa wanita gila itu berurusan!_

.

"Pergilah," takut-takut Sungmin membuka matanya dan langsung melihat pria yang mentapnya dengan lekat. Pria yang terlihat menakutkan.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Sungmin melangkah pergi meninggalkan cafe itu. Ini bukan sifat Sungmin yang dengan mudah mengalah. Tapi saat melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang seolah mengintimidasi dirinya membuat Sungmin tidak tahan dan akhirnya mengalah. Mencari masalah dengan orang seperti itu sama saja seperti masuk rumah hantu. _Iya...hantunya ya pria tadi..._Sungmin terkikik sendiri saat memikirkan hal itu.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?" tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri, Sungmin tersentak kaget saat suara berat itu terdengar didekatnya. Mungkin hanya perasaannya.

Sungmin mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan terus tanpa menoleh. Tapi saat tangannya ditahan, Sungmin berbalik dengan cepat dan hampir menendang orang itu. Jangan salah! Dia tomboy dan tentu saja mengetahui cara berkelahi dengan baik! Dan lagi-lagi Sungmin tidak jadi melakukannya saat melihat siapa yang menahan tangannya.

Buru-buru dia menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Pria ini mungkin saja orang jahat! Diluar sosok tampannya dan juga penuh wibawa dan berkelas, siapa tau dia tukang cabul! _Eh, ngga deng._ Sungmin memaki dirinya sendiri. _Dia kan bukan anak kecil lagi!_

"Begini caramu berterima kasih kepada orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum miring melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya sangat terintimidasi dengan keberadaan dirinya. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Mengerjai 'anak kucing' seperti wanita didepannya ini, sepertinya menarik.

_Terima kasih?_ Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya. _Untuk? Oh ya! Pria ini sudah menolongmu dari nenek lampir itu, bodoh!_

"O-O..ya. Maafkan aku," Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya dan menunduk sedikit. Meringis karena kebodohannya. "_Gomawo._"

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas saat Sungmin membungkuk sopan. "Hm..."

_Hm? Hanya Hm?! Ck! Dasar pria gila hormat! _Sungmin mencoba tersenyum walaupun terlihat terpaksa. _Jangan coba buat kontak lagi dengannya Sungmin, atau kau akan semakin jengkel melihat sikapnya..._

Sungmin menarik nafas dan menatap pria itu sejenak. _Tidak apa kan melihat mukanya? Supaya nanti kalau misalnya aku liat dia lagi, aku bisa menghindar._ Saat sudah menyimpan wajah itu baik-baik dalam memorinya, Sungmin berbalik untuk pergi. Berharap tidak akan bertemu dengan pria itu lagi.

.

"_Hyung_," Sapa Kyuhyun saat Donghae sudah mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hai, Kyu. Apa _yeoja_ yang ku kirimkan kepadamu masih juga tidak cukup?" Kyuhyun bisa mendengar Donghae tertawa dari sana. Tapi bukannya merasa kesal, Kyuhyun malam tampak diam dan tenang. Di otaknya sekarang sudah terlalu banyak hal-hal yang dia rencanakan.

"Ya, _Hyung_. _Yeoja_ itu tak cukup. Aku menginginkan _yeoja_ lain. Dan kali ini aku ingin request, _sedikit_...bisa kan?" Kyuhyun menyeringai dalam saat berbicara. Sedikit bermain,_ lagi_. Tak apa _kan_?

.

TBC

HAHAHAHAHA #ketawajahat

Pendek, tau! Tapikan update kilat ;;)

Ini yang mau Kyuhyun sama Sungmin ketemu. Tuh...udah.

terus, eee...di chap kemarin ada yang review katanya teralu banyak pengenalan tokoh. hehe...maunya sih juga gitu, langsung bagian intinya. tapi mau gimana...nanti klo ngga dijelasi, banyak yang ngga ngerti, dear ;P Begini aja masih ada yang belum ngerti :'( #authorgalauseketika.

terus terus...buat guest yang kemarin review soal aku yang update 1 hari 1 kali ;;) Terus tanya draftnya udah jadi ato belum. Jawabannya, yaaa ngga!hehe ._.) Aku ngga pernah buat draft kk , hiks. Part ini aja baru keluar dari oven ;;) Aku berani banget ya ambil resiko ._.) Tapi mau gimana lagi...huhuhuhu T_T) Jadinya alur cerita ini tergantung mood :p klo mood aku bagus, ya laurnya bagus kkk~

terus terus terus...yang terakhir...aku nggaa bisaa buat chap yang panjang kayak author-author laiiiin :'o

Bisanya ya gini doang.. :( Jadi maap yaaa...yang minta setiap char di panjangin...aku ngga bisa :(

ya udah deh...gitu aja dulu. Ngga tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Eh, sekarang udah ngerti alurnya belum? :p

salam,

clarakyumin.

review please? ;;)


	5. Chapter 4

KyuMin

By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya

.

All Of Me

.

Warning: GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s), nama tokoh hanya author pinjam. Rated M!

Don't like? Please don't read.

.

Ruangan Kyuhyun begitu ribut oleh suara tawa seseorang. Biarpun begitu menganggu, Kyuhyun hanya menatap orang yang didepannya ini dengan tatapan datar sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Sudah puas?" begitu pria itu berhenti tertawa, Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alisnya bertanya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Haaah...yaa, Kyu. Aku sudah puas," tapi setelah mengatakan itu, Donghae lagi-lagi tertawa dengan hebohnya. _Apa begitu lucu?_ Kyuhyun menghela nafas dengan tidak sabar.

Dia menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula sedang bersandar pada sebuah sofa di ruang kerjanya dan menatap Donghae, "_Ya, Hyung!_ Aku memanggilmu ke sini bukan untuk tertawa!" sungguh menjengkelkan melihat pria yang ada didepannya ini tertawa dengan nada yang mengejek.

Dan Kyuhyun tahu, sahabatnya ini tak akan berhenti tertawa dengan bentakan seperti itu. "Tertawalah terus, Hyung. Dan setelah kau puas kau bisa pergi dari sini!" Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dengan segala harga dirinya. Dia tidak akan membuang waktu disini hanya untuk ditertawakan karena permintaannya yang katanya 'sangat lucu' dan 'tidak masuk akal'.

"Hey, Kyu...jangan marah seperti itu. Aku hanya bercanda." Donghae memutuskan untuk berhenti tertawa saat melihat Kyuhyun yang ingin pergi. Wajahnya terlihat kekenakan saat menyeringai. "Hanya saja, apa kau yakin? Wanita seperti ini yang kau minta sangat jauh dari tipemu," ucapnya mulai serius.

Kata-kata Donghae membuat Kyuhyun kembali duduk.

"Dan pasti...," Donghae menggantungkan kata-katanya. Seolah mencari kata yang pas untuk mengungkapkan pendapatnya, "Dia tak berpengalam di ranjang."

_Benar juga_, Kyuhyun berkata dalam hati. Melihat dari tingkah laku dan penampilan wanita itu, sepertinya dia tak mempunyai pengalaman sedikitpun. _Masih perawan, heh?_

Perkataan itu membuat Kyuhyun kalut. Tapi dia menginginkan 'gadis' itu. Entah menagapa. Mungkin karena gayanya yang tidak biasa membuat Kyuhyun tertarik untuk 'mempermainkannya'. _Apa benar seperti itu?_ Kyuhyun membuang jauh-jauh pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba terbisik ditelinganya. Dan setelahnya, raut wajahnya berubah penuh tekat.

Donghae yang melihat itu hanya berdehem dan mencoba mulai serius, profesional, "Lee Sungmin ini, seperti yang kau tahu, dia tomboy. Umurnya 22 tahun dan masih kuliah di Institut Seni Seoul, jurusan penyiaran dan hiburan televisi. Disini dia tinggal bersama temannya yang bernama Lee Hyukjae dengan menyewa tempat kost sederhana. Mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki yang masih duduk di bangku SMA. Memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal bersama orang tuanya saat mulai memasuki kuliah. Tidak pernah pacaran atau dekat dengan pria. Selain itu-"

"Tunggu dulu!" Kyuhyun menyela membuat Donghae berhenti membaca segala informasi yang dia dapatkan, "Kau bilang dia belum pernah pacaran?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Donghae mengangguk untuk menjawab.

"Apa dia punya trauma? Atau mungkin 'kelainan'? Kau tahu kan maksudku?" Kyuhyun mewanti-wanti. Kalau memang Sungmin ini punya trauma dimasa lalu dengan seorang pria, mungkin dia harus merubah rencananya dan mendekati Sungmin dengan cara 'sedikit' lembut. Tapi jika Sungmin mengalami kelainan, berarti dia harus menjauh dan melupakan obsesinya untuk mendapatkan dan bermain dengan Sungmin, _kan_?

"Tenanglah Kyu. Dia baik. Maksudku tak perlu terlalu kehawatir seperti itu," Donghae tertawa saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat karena pemikiran bodohnya sendiri. "Wanita ini 'baik-baik' saja. Dia tidak punya masa-masa kelam ataupun pernah tersakiti saat dulu. Dan jauhkan pemikiran bahwa dia tidak normal. Dia normal. Mungkin selama ini dia hanya mencoba menjauh karena dia tidak ingin menjalin hubungan terlebih dahulu," jelasnya dengan tenang.

Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan kikuk. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apakah perkataan Donghae -tentang wajahnya yang memucat- benar adanya. Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun merasakan mukanya memanas saat mendengar godaan itu.

Dan respon Kyuhyun membuat Donghae kaget. Tidak seperti biasanya Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Tapi hati-hati Kyuhyun," wajah Donghae berubah dingin. Dia menatap Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi, "Kau tahu kan, jangan terlalu lama bermain-main dengan 'mangsa'mu. Jangan memberinya hati. Atau kau yang akan jatuh dan dimakan."

.

Sungmin memasuki kamar kostnya dengan tampang lelah. Berjalan kaki untuk melihat semua daerah seoul ternyata sangat melelahkan. Dia melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak. Saat berjalan mendekat dia melihat Eunhyuk disana. Sedang duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Dia menundukkan kedua kepalanya dengan perasaan kacau. Sungmin bisa melihat itu.

Saat Sungmin ingin berjalan mendekat, Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau sudah pulang, Ming?" suaranya parau. Membuat Sungmin mau tidak mau merasa iba.

"Hmm...aku pulang." Sungmin tersenyum kecil dan mendekat. Dia duduk disamping Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh yang jarang dia perlihatkan pada orang lain. "_Waeyo?_"

"_A..annie. Gwenchana._" Eunhyuk kembali menunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"Hey, Hyuk...aku...temanmu bukan?" kata-kata itu membuat Eunhyuk lagi-lagi mendongak dan menatap Sungmin. Tapi dia mulai menangis dan Sungmin memeluknya.

"Apa karena pekerjaan lagi?" Sungmin tahu bagaimana usaha Eunhyuk untuk bertahan hidup. Tidak seperti dirinya yang masih di biayai oleh orangtuanya, Eunhyuk harus bekerja mati-matian untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri.

Eunhyuk mengangguk di tengah-tengah isakannya. "Aku tidak tahu harus mencari kerja dimana lagi... Dengan pendidikanku yang terbatas, pasti banyak yang tidak ingin menerimaku," Sungmin merangkul Eunhyuk. "Aku harus cari uang dimana? Belum lagi biaya kost kamar ini..." pundaknya terguncang. Apakah memang hanya karena uang seseorang bisa sampai seperti ini?

"Tenanglah, Hyuk...Jika itu masalahnya, aku mungkin bisa membantu?" Eunhyuk menggeleng dengan cepat. Dia tidak bisa! Merepotkan orang lain dengan masalahnya sendiri, itu bukan sifat Eunhyuk.

"Tidak tidak Sungmin...itu akan merepotkanmu...dan juga kau masi-"

"Bukankah kita teman?" Sungmin menyela. Membuat Eunyuk terdiam. "Izinkan aku membantumu, paling tidak selama kau mencari pekerjaan...dan mungkin aku akan membantumu berkerja. Paling tidak kita berkerja bersama-sama." Sungmin berpikir dia masih mempunyai uang bulanan yang dikirimkan oleh orang tuanya. Walaupun hanya lebih sedikit, paling tidak nanti dia bisa mencari kerja paruh waktu untuk membatu Eunhyuk.

"Dan aku memaksa!" Sungmin sedikit membentak saat melihat Eunhyuk yang ingin menolak. Membuat Eunhyuk menangis dan langsung memeluk Sungmin erat. Dia mengangguk. Dia beruntung mendapatkan teman seperti Sungmin.

.

TBC

ngga ada kyumin disini ._.) maap...tapi aku kasih bocoran deh ;;) #nyogok

chap selanjutnya bakalan ada kyumin...dan semuanya dimulai dari chap selanjutnya. Dimana Kyumin bakalan ketemuan terus :D Tebak-tebak sendiri deng :p

terus, maaf buat segala macam tipo ._.) Kebiasaanku emang gitu...ngga pernah cek ulang sebelus posting.

eh,terus ada yang ngusulin buat posting 2 hari sekali, asal panjangin...tunggu ya...aku tanya yang lain dulu hehe :D  
menurut kalian gimana? ;;)

hmm...ada yang tanya aku line berapa. Belum tau dia, HAHAHA :p tebak sendiri deng :p ogah ngasi tau wkwkwkw =))

gitu aja ya, jangan lupa review lho :p. ngga dapat review, posting sehari sekalinya aku batalin. jadinya seminggu sekali :p wkwkw #plakk

salam, clarakyumin


	6. Chapter 5

KyuMin

By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya

.

All Of Me

.

Warning: GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s), nama tokoh hanya author pinjam. Rated M!

Don't like? Please don't read.

* * *

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk yang sedang tidur dengan gaya meringkuk seperti bayi. Matanya bengkak karena menangis sampai malam kemarin. Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan. Hari ini, dia akan mencari kerja. Apa saja, asalkan cukup untuk membantu Eunhyuk.

Mungkin menjadi pelayan cafe? Lagi pula tidak ada salahnya _kan_? Dengan pendidikan yang masih pas-pasan seperti dirinya, apa lagi dia masih kuliah, mungkin pekerjaan itu cukup bagus._ Ya, aku harus mencobanya..._

Dengan membawa _fotocopy_ ijazah dan juga segala sesuatu yang mungkin diperlukan, Sungmin mengelilingi jalan seoul yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempat kostnya. Dia harus super irit.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dengan gusar. Melihat semua barang-barang yang ada dimejanya dengan perasaan capek. Dia tidak memikirkan akan jadi menumpuk begini pekerjaannya yang ia tinggalkan selama beberapa hari. Ck!

Berkas-berkas yang sepertinya penting sudah menumpuk. Di tambah lagi, tadi, sekretarisnya datang dan membawa laporan, _lagi-lagi!_

Bagaimanapun juga dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, hari ini. Mungkin setelah itu dia bisa pergi untuk_ refreshing_ untuk sementara. Begitu lebih baik! Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mulai membaca berkas-berkas yang harus ia tanda tangani.

Hampir empat jam lebih Kyuhyun duduk di kursinya. Punggungnya sudah terasa sangat sakit. Saat semua pekerjaannya telah selesai, dia berdiri dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang tegang. Ini semua membuatnya frustasi! Kyuhyun melepas jasnya dan menggantungnya pada sandaran kursi yang tadi dia duduki. Kedua kancing kemejanya dia buka untuk membuat kesan santai.

Ya, untuk Kyuhyun itu terlihat santai. Tapi untuk wanita yang melihatnya?

.

Sungmin memegang ijazah dan biodatanya dengan lemas._ Astaga! Kenapa susah sekali mencari pekerjaan?! Bahkan untuk jadi pelayan restoranpun sangat susah!_ Sungmin mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal. Kalau begini bagaimana caranya dia bisa membantu Eunhyuk?!

_Ayo berpikir! Berpikirlah Lee Sungmin!_

"Hei!" suara bass itu menghentak Sungmin dari pikirannya. Saat Sungmin berbalik, betapa kagetnya saat dia melihat pria itu lagi. Padahal aku sudah berdoa untuk tidak bertemu dengan dia lagi!

Dan satu hal yang Sungmin tahu. Pria ini terlihat seksi. Hahaha, ya...dia seksi Sungmin! Dan sejak kapan kau mulai memikirkan penampilan seorang pria?!

Sungmin menunduk malu dengan pikirannya dan juga karena tatapan Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi sangat mengintimidasi.

"Sedang apa kau?" Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya saat melihat gelagat Sungmin. Apa yang dipikirkan gadis ini?

"Bu...bukan urusanmu!" _Ah, benar. itu bukan urusanmu, Cho Kyuhyun!_ Kyuhyun merdehem sejenak dan mulai menatap Sungmin lagi. Dari gaya berpakaiannya, tingkahnya, semuanya!?

Sungmin tidak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dia ingin pergi dan bukan membuang waktu seperti ini. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Apa di langsung bilang saja? "Ee..._mianhae_...ee..tuan. Saya...permisi." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan dan pergi. Dia memanggilnya tuan, pasti dia orang terhormat kan? aatau orang kaya begitu?

"_Wae?_" Kyuhyun melangkah lebih cepat dan berhenti didepan Sungmin. Dia mengambil dompet dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama. "Kupikir kau sedang kesusahan. Dan jika kau tidak keberatan, hibungi aku jika kau mau dibantu sesuatu."

_Sungmin melongo. Kenapa pria didepannya ini? Apa dia sakit? Pasti dia gila. Ganteng-ganteng ternyata gila!_ "Dan aku Cho Kyuhyun." lanjut Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin hanya menatapnya tanpa berkomentar apapun. Dan setelah itu Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri mematung.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun, ya? Hmm..." gumam Sungmin sambil berbaring. Dia menatap kartu nama berwarna emas itu dengan tatapan menerawang. _Cho group_, terdengar tidak asing ditelinga Sungmin, tapi Sungmin juga tidak bisa menerka tempat apa itu. Mungkin perusahaan kecil-kecilan. Dan jika itu benar, apa dia bisa masuk disana?

Dari tadi siang dia sudah mencari pekerjaan dan sekarang sudah malam jadi dia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah untuk beristirahat. Beruntung hari ini dia tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Tapi besok..., dia tidak bisa bolos lagi.

Sungmin menarik nafas dan mengambil keputusan. Mungkin memang dia harus minta tolong kepada pria ini, Cho Kyuhyun.

Dengan ragu, Sungmin mengambil benda kecil yang sedari tadi masih ada di kantung celananya, _handphone_. Hanya _handphone_ biasa yang sudah ketinggalan jaman. Menurutnya, _handphone_ canggih atau _smartphone_ itu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Toh, sama saja. Dia membutuhkan _handphone_ untuk menelpon. Bukan untuk hal lain.

_Eh, tunggu dulu! Astaga, Sungmin!_ Ini sudah jam delapan malam. Mana mungkin kantor itu masih buka. Sungmin tertawa sendiri saat mendapati dirinya begitu terburu-buru. Mungkin besok pagi sebelum kuliah, dia bisa menelpon kantor itu?

.

Hari ini Kyuhyun begitu semangat. Entah kemana rasa malasnya tadi pagi saat datang ke kantor. Tapi setelah sekretarisnya mengatakan jika ada seseorang meneleponnya dan ngotot untuk bicara langsung padanya, Kyuhyun tahu itu Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sambungan telepon itu dengan begitu senang tapi tentu saja di sembunyikan supaya Sungmin tidak curiga atau menganggapnya psikopat.

Setelah Kyuhyun menyapa, dia mendengar suara disana. Suara lembut tapi kaku yang balas menyapanya dengan suara terputus-putus. _Dia gugup_. Kyuhyun terseyum saat mengetahuinya. Katanya dia ingin bertemu dengannya setelah jam makan siang. _Kenapa bukan pagi tadi saja?_ Kalau begitukan dia bisa lebih cepat bertemu dengan Sungmin.

Tapi tak apa, dia bisa menunggu sambil berkerja.

Dan disini lah dia sekarang. Duduk diruangannya dengan perasaan was-was akan setiap ketukan pada pintu ruangannya. Sesekali mengecek penampilannya apakah masih terlihat rapi atau sudah lecek sana-sini. _Aneh memang_...melihat sedari tadi dia hanya duduk tenang sambil membaca laporan dan sesekali berdiri hanya untuk merenggangkan ototnya. Dia masih rapih, dan tampan, dan juga seksi, menawan, apa yang perlu dia khawatirkan lagi?

'_tok tok tok_'

_Nah, itu dia!_ Kyuhyun berdehem untuk menutupi rasa semangatnya yang bisa dibilang terlalu berlebihan.

"Masuk." dia terkekeh saat mendapati suaranya yang dingin. _Bagus, terus seperti itu Cho Kyuhyun. Bersikap berkuasa lah._

Dia disana. Dengan _style_ _tomboy_nya tapi tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan kesan manis pada mukanya yang _chubby_.

Sungmin masuk dengan takut._ Ini semua di luar dugannya!_ Cho Group ini...bukan hanya seperti kantor kecil yang dia pikirkan._ Kantor ini...kantor ini...sangat luar biasa besar! Gedung perncakar langit, atau sebutan apapun itu untuk mendeskripsikan sebuha gedung besar dan juga tinggi._ Terdengar melebihkan memang. Tapi Sungmin tidak bohong!

Apa lagi saat melihat gedung ini, ingatan Sungmin langsung mengagetkannya. Dia ingat dan tahu tempat ini. Siapa yang tidak tahu perusahaan yang merancang semua teknologi canggih yang mungkin saja kau sedang pakai sekarang? _Ini gila_. Dan dia rasa, dirinya juga hampir gila!

Sungmin lagi-lagi tersentak dari pikirannya sendiri saat pria yang ada didepannya ini berdehem pelan. Cho Kyuhyun.

Entah mengapa Sungmin merasa nyalinya menciut. Kalau dia meminta Kyuhyun untuk memberinya pekerjaan, tidak mungkin kan dia berkerja di perusahaan ini dengan pengetahuan dan pendidikan yang masih di bawah rata-rata kan? Bisa-bisa perusahaan ini bangkrut karena Kyuhyun menerima dirinya sebagai karyawan.

"Jadi...ada apa sampai kau harus membuat janji denganku?" Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak menyebut nama Sungmin. Dia takut Sungmin nanti curiga dengan dirinya.

"A-aku...ingin...hmm...minta bantuan, tuan Cho." Ucapnya langsung. Dia tidak bisa berbasa-basi sekarang ini. Lagi pula bagaimana caranya dia berbasa-basi dengan pria yang ada di hadapannya ini? Apa harus dimulai dengan _apa kabar?_ atau _apakah harimu baik? _

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "Apa?"

"Uuumm...pekerjaan. Bisakah kau memberikanku pekerjaan? A-apa saja..."

_Jadi penghangat tempat tidurku!_ Ingin sekali Kyuhyun menjawab seperti itu. "Pekerjaan yaa...tapi..." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan menilai. "Bagaimana caranya kau ku beri pekerjaan? Namamu saja aku belum tau," pancing Kyuhyun. Oh, tentu saja dia tahu nama Sungmin. Tapi -lagi-lagi- tidak mungkinkan dia langsung mengungkapkan semuanya bahwa dirinya tahu semua tentang gadis ini. Gila saja!

"Oh, ya! Maafkan aku, Tuan! Aku Lee Sungmin." Sungmin menunduk hormat kepada 'calon' atasannya ini.

"Baiklah, Lee Sungmin. Bisakah kau memberiku biodata lengkapmu?" pertanyaan itu membuat Sungmin merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan map berwarna merah. Semuanya sudah ada disini, biodata, ijazah, KTP, dan yang lainnya. Dia memberikan map itu kepada Kyuhyun yang dibaca oleh pria itu dengan teliti.

Walaupun semua itu hanyalah sandiwara saja. Ingat? Kyuhyun sudah tahu semuanya..._bahkan mungkin ukuran bra-pun_...Kyuhyun membanting laporan itu membuat Sungmin kaget.

Tidak...Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan tidak sengaja. Bukan untuk menakuti Sungmin -tapi itu sebenarnya berhasil, Sungmin kaget dan takut-. Dia hanya ingin menghilangkan pikirannya yang mulai kemana-mana dan membangkitkan yang ada dibawah sana. Tidak, bukan saatnya. Walaupun memang gairahnya sudah di ubun-ubun -entah mengapa- tapi Kyuhyun masih bisa menahannya. _Sungguh! Dan mari kita beralih ke topik utama sebelum celanaku semakin menyempit!_ Kyuhyun berteriak dalam pikirannya yang lagi-lagi memikirkan hal erotis.

"Pekerjaan apa yang kau inginkan...dengan pendidikan yang standar?" ucap Kyuhyun sarkastik. Dia tersenyum -mengejek- pada Sungmin yang hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"Apa saja, Tuan...eee...aku bisa memasak." walaupun tidak pintar mengurus rumah seperti bersih-bersih, tapi Sungmin bisa memasak. Dan masakannya tidak kalah enak dengan makanan direstoran. Itu menurut Eunhyuk.

"Kau ingin menjadi koki, huh?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak-tidak..." Sungmin menggeleng dengan cepat, "Aku tidak bisa berkerja satu harian seperti itu...aku masih harus kuliah...lagi pula aku tidak cukup PD saat makanan buatanku di hidangkan kepada semua orang..." _bumi, makan aku sekarang!_ Pria yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini pasti tengah berpikir jika dirinya aneh. Katanya tahu memasak tapi tidak mau makanannya di makan oleh orang?

"Lalu kau ingin makananmu dimakan oleh siapa? Hewan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Dia berpikir, lalu segera berdiri dari duduknya. "Ikut aku..." perintahnya.

.

_Dia ingin membawaku kemanaaaa?!_ Sungmin berteriak frustasi didalam sebuah mobil mewah. Dia melirik pria yang sedang menyetir disebelah dengan diam-diam. Kyuhyun sedari tadi tidak bicara apa-apa. Bahkan untuk memberi tahu Sungmin tentang tempat yang mereka akan datangi!

"Maaf, eee, Tuan Cho. Ki-kita mau kemana?" Sungmin melihat jalanan yang mereka lewati dengan menebak-nebak. Tentu saja dia tahu jalanan ini, tapi dia sama sekali tidak ada perkiraan dimana sebenarnya pria ini akan membawanya.

_Lihat, kan? Bahkan pertanyaanku saja tidak di jawab...dasar! Pria dingin!_

"Kita sampai, turunlah!" suara pintu terbuka dan membuat Sungmin yang bersandar pada pintu yang terbuka tersebut hampir terjatuh. Dia melihat Kyuhyun yang membuka pintu untuknya dan kembali melihat ke arah depan. Benar, mereka sudah sampai. Di basement apartement? Sungmin menatap sekitar dengan bingung.

"Turunlah cepat!" Kyuhyun sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya. Dia sudah berbaik hati untuk membukakan pintu mobil untuk gadis ini! Bukannya cepat turun malah bengong!

Sungmin turun dengan cepat. Memeluk selempangnya dengan erat seakan hal itu bisa melindunginya dari apapun. Dia mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang menaiki lift.

"Tidak usaha seperti itu! Aku tidak akan berbuat apa-apa padamu!" _untuk sementara,_ lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati. Bermain sebelum menyantap mangsanya ini mungkin terdengar bagus..

.

"Mulai sekarang kau bisa menjadi kokiku, disini." Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemennya. Memberi jalan sedikit kepada Sungmin agar gadis ini bisa masuk. "Dan kau bisa tinggal disini..."

"Tidak!" Sungmin cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya saat sadar jika dia sudah menyela perkataan Kyuhyun. Tinggal disini? Apartemen ini? Tidak, terima kasih...Dia masih mau tinggal di kost-kostannya. Walaupun sederhana tapi setidaknya lebih nyaman dan pastinya 'aman'. Bukannya dia bilang kalau pria ini berbahaya, hanya saja, untuk berjaga-jaga, _bisa kan?_

"Apa maksudmu bilang tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak suka. Dia tentunya tersinggung. Bukankah suatu kehormatan jika Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk tinggal disini? Bahkan, selama ini, wanita yang di tidurinya, banyak yang memohon untuk dibawa dan di izinkan tinggal di apartemen mewahnya ini. Dan sekarang gadis tomboy yang ada didepannya ini menolak?

"Mi-mian, tuan Cho. Tapi maksudku...aku tidak bisa tinggal disini. Di tempat tinggalku sekarang, masih ada temanku dan kurasa aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri..." Kyuhyun menggeram dengan kesal.

"Lalu bagaimana kau ingin berkerja jika kau tidak tinggal disini, _huh?_" Sungmin menunduk dan meremas tangannya. _Di mana sikap tomboymu Sungmin?_

"Aku...mungkin, um...jika kau menghubungiku kesini.."

"Menghubungimu?" alis Kyuhyun terangkat dan rahangnya mengeras. Belum ada orang yang berani melawannya ataupun menolaknya. Dia memang dikenal sebagai orang yang temperamental, dirinya juga mengakui itu. Dia tidak bisa menerima penolakan sedikitpun.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir, jika aku harus menghubungimu untuk datang kemari dan memasakkan makanan untukku, bukankah lebih baik aku memesan dari restoran saja?!" Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan datar. Tidak ada bentakan, tapi entah kenapa membuat Sungmin menjadi lebih takut. Buku-buku tangannya sudah memutih. Dia tidak tahu jika berhadapan dengan orang seperti ini, akan membuat nyali memberontaknya menciut.

"Kau tinggal disini..., atau aku tidak akan memberimu pekerjaan!" dengan was-was Kyuhyun mengatakannya. Takut-takut jika Sungmin akan memilih pilihan yang kedua. Tapi saat melihat gelagat Sungmin, dia menyeringai.

Tubuh gadis itu menegang saat mendengar ancamannya. _Apa begitu takutnya dia tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan?_

"Ba-baik. Aku mau...Tapi...tak apa kan, jika...jika aku terus kuliah?" tanyanya takut. Orang ini menyeramkan, dan Sungmin tidak-aka-pernah-membuat-perhitungan-dengannya!

"Tidak masalah...tapi kau harus melaporkan setiap jadwalmu padaku. Begitu juga jika kau ingin keluar dari apartemen ini. Harus dengan izinku." Kyuhyun hanya tak ingin gadis ini berkeliaran dan melupakan tanggung jawabnya, itu saja. Benarkan?

Sungmin mengangguk. Mau tidak mau. Dia juga harus menjelaskan pada Eunhyuk tentang pekerjaannya ini. Apa reaksi Eunhyuk ya?

"Besok kau sudah bisa pindah...dan soal gaji, berikan aku nomor rekeningmu besok." lagi-lagi Sungmin mengangguk. Tidak bisa membantah sama sekali. Apa katanya saja!

"Ayo! Ku antar kau pulang. Bersiap-siaplah. Bawa saja apa yang menurutmu penting, atau bawa saja sekalian semua barangmu kesini. Besok aku akan menjemputmu!"

.

TBC

ehem

Sesuai janji, ini update dengan words 2.175 :') selama 2 hari wkwkw

oh, ya...mau ngasi tau...Mungkin beberapa hari kedepan aku tidak bisa lanjut ceritanya. Mau keluar kota #curhat...Mungkin bisa..tapi jarang...maap ya... ._.)

terus yang tanya aku line berapa, kasih tau ngga ya? ;;) aku line 97 deng :p chingu sendiri? line berapa?

yang tanya twitter : cew_29 -nih, hehehe mention ya? supaya aku follback ;;)

terus terus yang nanya Sungmin bakalan berubah penampilan ngga nanti, nanti liat :p HAHAHA#ketawajahat

eh, yang menemukan typo :s maap :( aku harus packing, jadinya ngga ngecek dulu :"( aku berangkat subuh soalnya :"(

Segini dulu ya? aku cerewet ya? biarin..bwee :p

eh, eh, eh ,eh, minta review deng...biar email ku penuh :p wkwkwkw

sekian,

clarakyumin :*


	7. Chapter 6

KyuMin

By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya

.

All Of Me

.

Warning: GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s), nama tokoh hanya author pinjam. Rated M!

Don't like? Please don't read.

* * *

Sore itu Sungmin sudah mulai membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya ke apartemen Kyuhyun. Hanya beberapa baju untuk seminggu dan perlengkapan lainnya. Kalian tidak berpikir Sungmin akan membawa semua bajunya, _kan_? Seperti kata-kata Kyuhyun?

_Gila saja!_ _Dia hanya akan berkerja!_ _Bukan pindah ke apartemen pria itu!_ Lagi pula dia bisa bilang ingin mengambil baju sebagai alasan untuk datang ke sini jika nanti dia kangen dengan Eunhyuk. Dan juga, dia tidak akan pindah selamanya kesana. Hanya sampai Eunhyuk mendapatkan kerja dan dia bisa mendapatkan hari-harinya seperti biasa lagi..._kan_?

Sungmin memasukkan beberapa baju kedalam kopernya. Tidak menyita waktu cukup lama untuk membereskan semuanya. Sungmin hanya memerlukan waktu satu jam saja dan lihatlah, semuanya sudah beres. Dia juga tak lupa membawa buku-buku yang diperlukan untuk dibawa kuliah nanti.

Saat Sungmin ingin menutup kopernya, Eunhyuk datang dan menatapnya dengan bingung. "Ming-_ah_, kau mau kemana?"

Sungmin berbalik dan menatapnya. Dia tidak menjawab dan malah terus mencoba menutup kopernya. Saat selesai, dia berdiri dan tersenyum pada Eunhyuk yang masih saja melihatnya meminta penjelasan.

"_Mian_, Hyuk. Aku akan pindah dari sini, untuk sementara," mendengar jawaban Sungmin, Eunhyuk kaget dan pucat. _Apa...apa karena dia merasa kesusahan tinggal bersamaku?_ Eunhyuk hampir menangis menahan pertanyaannya di tenggorokan. Dia tercekat.

"_Annie_, Hyuk. Jika memang perkiraanku benar, berhentilah berpikir seperti itu! _Omo_! Aku hanya pergi sebentar dan soal aku ingin membantumu, aku akan tetap membantumu. Tenang saja, _oke_?" Sungmin memeluk Eunhyuk mengelus punggungnya menenangkan. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan hal sebenarnya kepada Eunhyuk. Bagaimapun juga, hal itu pasti akan mengganggu pikiran Eunhyuk dan semakin membebaninya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukan Sungmin yang sangat nyaman itu. Dia menatap mata Sungmin dengan serius, "Kau mau menginap dimana memangnya? Terus kenapa?"

Sungmin membatu. Dia tahu jika Eunhyuk pasti akan bertanya seperti ini padanya, "Ee...aku mungkin akan tinggal dengan temanku untuk sementara. Aku punya urusan dengannya,"

"Mungkin? Apa maksudmu dengan mungkin, Sungmin?" Eunhyuk bertanya. Dia merasa aneh dengan perkataan Sungmin. Bukankah dia sudah berkemas? Dan pasti akan menginap di suatu tempat. Dan Sungmin masih mengatakan 'mungkin' yang berarti dia belum pasti mau tinggal dimana.

"Yaa...Bukan apa-apa Eunhyuk..." Sungmin menoleh ke arah tempat tidur dan tiba-tiba saja merasa ngantuk. Atau memang itu hanyalah alasannya untuk menghindari Eunhyuk? Dia tidak tahu...

Sungmin memutar kembali matanya ke arah Eunhyuk yang masih menatapnya minta penjelasan. "Hmm..Eunhyuk-ah..Aku tidur dulu ya? Aku merasa capek sekali...hehe" setelah tertawa hambar, Sungmin langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Berharap dengan ini Eunhyuk tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi padanya.

Dan memang benar. Sungmin sempat mendengar Eunhyuk menarik nafas dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

Hari ini dia bolos kuliah lagi. Mau tidak mau. Dan itu semua karena dia harus pindah ke apartemen Kyuhyun. Bossnya yang dingin.

Sekarang dia sudah berada didepan jendelanya. Memerhatikan semua kendaran yang lewat dan berhenti di tempat kostnya. Kebanyakan hanya motor biasa. Ada juga mobil, tapi tidak berhenti, hanya numpang lewat.

Eunhyuk sudah pergi dari tadi pagi, katanya mau cari kerja. Dan semoga temannya itu mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan cepat dan dia bisa lepas dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menarik nafas dengan keras. Dadanya terasa sesak. Entah karena udara segar di kamar kostnya menipis atau karena dia sedang gugup. Gugup? Sungmin tertawa tanpa suara. Ya, dia dengan bodohnya gugup hanya karena akan berkerja dengan seorang Kyuhyun. Lalu apa? Dia hanya akan memasak untuk Kyuhyun, bukan? _Dan tinggal di apartemennya_...oh, ya...Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia lupa.

_Dan selama tinggal bersama orang itu, apa yang akan terjadi?_ Sungmin meringis saat menyadari pikirannya. _Memangnya kau mau apa? _

Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat suara klakson mobil terdengar. Dia melihat mobil itu. Mobil mewah berwarna hitam sama seperti kacanya yang diberikan riben hitam. Tapi Sungmin masih bisa melihat suliet pria dan dia yakin itu Kyuhyun.

Dengan cepat Sungmin mengambil kopernya dan menariknya mendekati mobil Kyuhyun.

Pria itu keluar dari mobil dengan menggunakan pakain kasual. _Tapi keren_. Sungmin tersenyum terpaksa saat matanya tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke belakang dan membuka bagasi untuk Sungmin. Menunggu Sungmin sampai selesai menaruh kopernya disana. "Hanya ini barangmu?" tanya Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya sambil menatap koper Sungmin yang berwarna _pink_ tua itu.

"Aku tidak membawa semuanya, tuan..." Sungmin membungkuk sopan saat menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Oh." Kyuhyun menutup bagasi dengan keras membuat Sungmin kaget dan menatap Kyuhyun bingung. _Ada apa dengan pria ini?_ Sungmin terus menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja berubah dingin sampai pria itu memasuki mobil.

"Apa kau ingin terus berdiri seperti _orang bodoh_ disana?!" entah sampai berapa lama Sungmin melongo sampai Kyuhyun keluar lagi dan menyeretnya untuk duduk didepan. Disamping kursi kemudi.

.

Sungmin menarik kopernya dengan ragu memasuki apartemen Kyuhyun.

Mungkin anggap saja dirinya gila. Dia merasa akan ada bahaya besar yang menunggu jika dia terus masuk di apartemen itu. _Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kan?_ Memangnya pria kaya ini mau apa dengan dirinya yang seperti laki-laki? _Jangan berpikir bodoh, Sungmin_. Pria ini...telah membantumu..._setidaknya_.

"Kau tidur denganku."

_'BRAKK'_ Sungmin menjatuhkan kopernya. Tanpa sengaja. _Oh, ya! Bahaya memang sedang berada didepannya_...Sungmin tercekat.

"Maksudmu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kau. Tidur. disini. Bersamaku." Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan duduk pada tempat tidur besar yang terlihat empuk dan mewah.

"Ma-maaf, Tuan Cho...Apakah tak ada kamar lagi? Kamar pembantu mungkin?" wajah Sungmin pucat.

"Tidak! Tak ada kamar pembantu disini!" dia bohong. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya. Disini memang tidak ada kamar pembantu. Hanya ada kamar kosong yang tidak pernah disentuh olehnya. Tapi dia takkan membiarkan Sungmin tidur disana. Alasan Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kesini bukan untuk di jadikan 'pekerja' sungguhan. Kau tahu kan? kalau hanya makanan dia bisa membelinya di luar. Mungkin lebih enak dari makanan Sungmin. Tujuannya membawa Sungmin sampai kesini hanya untuk 'bermain'.

Sungmin terdiam. Dalam otaknya dia sedang mencari akal. Dia menatap ruangan itu dan berharap ada tempat yang bisa dia jadikan sebagai 'kamar'. Yang nyaman dan tak berbahaya. Matanya berhenti pada sofa hitam polos dengan bulu yang terlihat halus. Sungmin tersenyum menang. Dia kembali menatap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk sofa yang berada pada ruang tamu itu.

"Aku bisa tidur disana..." membuat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan menatap benda -yang menurutnya terkutuk- yang ditunjuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya tak percaya dan menatap Sungmin. Wajahnya tampak datar dan dingin seperti biasa, tapi tidak! Dia ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan pergi kedapur untuk mengambil korek api dan membakar sofa itu tepat di hadapan Sungmin!

Kyuhyun mengusir pemikirannya itu._ Jangan sampai dia membuatmu gila! Biarkan dia melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dan tenang saja...itu takkan berlangsung lama..._

"Silahkan, jika itu maumu." Kyuhyun berbalik dan masuk kekamarnya dengan tenang.

_Syukurlah_, Sungmin membatin. Setidaknya pria ini tidak benar-benar gila...

Sungmin mengambil kopernya dan dia tertegun lagi. _Tapi kopernya mau dia taruh dimana?_

.

"Aku lapar..." Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar dan mengagetkan Sungmin yang hanya diam duduk di sofa seperti orang bodoh. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan di sini. Biasanya, dulu, jika ada waktu kosong seperti ini, dia akan keluar dan berjalan-jalan. Menghabis waktu dan pulang malam. Tapi sekarang tidak bisa. Dia tinggal di rumah orang. Dan sekarang dia memiliki tanggung jawab yang lebih.

"Ah, ya..Aku akan masak untukmu." Sungmin langsung berdiri dan pergi ke dapur tanpa menatap Kyuhyun yang sedari berbicara terus menatapnya.

"Hn." dan Sungmin mendengar pintu tertutup.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati kulkas besar yang ada didapur yang tersambung dengan ruang makan. Dia membuka kulkas itu. Dan sedetik kemudian dia melongo.

_Pria itu mau apa sebenarnya!_ Sungmin menarik nafas pasrah. Dia menyuruh Sungmin untuk memasak._ Tapi di kulkas yang besar dan bagus ini...,sama sekali tak ada apa-apa! _-_- Hanya empat botol air mineral.

"Ck." sabar Sungmin. Dia menutup kulkas dan berbalik menatap ruangan dapur itu. Mencari sesuatu.

Dengan penuh harap, Sungmin membuka lemari-lemari yang terpajang. Dan pada kolom terbawah, dia melihat ramyun instant, mie rebus dan semuanya yang serba instant. Sungmin menarik nafas dan mengambil dua bungkus ramyun instant dan memasaknya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Untuk sementara dia hanya bisa memasak ini.

"Sudah?" Sungmin tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar saat dirinya asik memasak. Itu suara Kyuhyun! Dan bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari jika pria ini datang?

Sungmin merasakan hembusan nafas panas Kyuhyun di tengkuknya. Dia juga mencium bau sabun mandi yang Kyuhyun pakai. Dan Sugmin menyadari, jika pria ini . .

Sungmin mematung dan bulu-bulu halusnya meremang. Entah karena takut atau rasa yang Sungmin baru rasa...bergairah?

"Sungmin." suara itu buru-buru membuat Sungmin tersadar. Dia mengangguk gugup, "Ya, sudah hampir selesai..." Sungmin menjawab cepat berharap Kyuhyun pergi menjauh dan duduk manis di meja makan. Tapi sayangnya tidak seperti itu. Kyuhyun sepertinya lebih ingin berlama-lama mengerjahi Sungmin. Dia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya dan terus menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan ke arah leher belakang Sungmin.

"Ma-maaf Tuan Cho. Bisakah kau duduk?" Kyuhyun menyeringai mendapati suara Sugmin yang serak dan bergetar. Dia menurutinya.

Kyuhyun duduk dimeja makan dan terus memandangi gerak-gerik Sungmin yang berubah kaku.

Sungmin menuangkan mie itu pada mangkuk kaca dan menaruhnya didepan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambil sendok dan garpu lalu memakannya. Dia tertegun sebentar dan Sungmin hanya mengangkat alisnya saat melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. _Apa masakannya tidak enak?_ Maksudnya itu hanya makanan instant. Mau bagaimanapun rasanya akan biasa saja. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menunjukkan reaksi biasa saja saat memakan mie itu. Membuat Sungmin bingung.

Dia tentu saja memasak dengan seharusnya. Dengan air dan tingkat kematangan yang wajar.

Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan mulai memakan makanannya lagi. _Dengan rakus_. Itu yang Sungmin lihat. Dia kesurupan -_-

Tapi Sungmin tidak memedulikannya. Dia berbalik dan memutuskan untuk mencuci peralatan memasak yang dia pakai. Tapi baru saja Sungmin membuka keran untuk mencuci, dia di kagetkan lagi dengan mangkuk kosong yang tiba-tiba muncul didepannya.

"Habis..." tanpa sadar Sungmin mengucapkan kata yang terngiang di otaknya. Kyuhyun menaruh mangkuk itu dan berdiri dengan diam menunggu Sungmin selesai mencuci.

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Hanya terdengar suara air keran.

"Maaf. Hanya itu yang bisa kumasak untuk makan siang. Tidak ada bahan makanan apa-apa di kulkas. Mungkin nanti malam baru aku bisa memesak yang lain, setelah berbelanja tentunya." dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

Sungmin sudah selesai mencuci. Dia menaruh mangkuk dan panci itu pada tempatnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya. Dia tahu Kyuhyun menunggunya untuk berbicara sesuatu.

"Kopermu..." Kyuhyun menggantung kata-katanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Mengganggu pemandangan. Taruh di kamarku." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Benar, koper itu sangat menganggu pemandangannya. Karena benda milik Sungmin itu di taruh di samping sofanya. _Dan sebentar malam, dia akan melihat hal yang lebih menganggu lagi. Sungmin akan tidur di sofa itu tanpa bisa dia sentuh._

"Tenang, aku tidak akan mencuri barang-barangmu itu." Kyuhyun berucap meremehkan saat Sungmin ingin menyela. "Kau bisa masuk kamarku '_sesuka hatimu'_," entah hanya perasaan Sungmin saja atau kata-kata Kyuhyun memang mengandung arti yang_ mendalam_.

Dengan berat Sungmin akhirnya mengangguk.

.

Sungmin singgah sebentar di warung dekat super market yang tadi dia datangi. Dia sudah membeli bahan-bahan makanan yang akan memenuhi kulkas tentunya. Ada daging, sayuran, buah-buahan, bumbu-bumbu dan masih banyak lagi. Dia sudah meminta izin pada Kyuhyun untuk keluar sebentar dan pergi membeli bahan-bahan makanan. Tapi setelah melihat warung sederhana ini dan juga berpikir jika dirinya sendiri belum makan dari tadi siang, Sungmin memutuskan untuk singgah sebentar.

Dia duduk pada sebuah kursi kayu dan menaruh belanjaannya di lantai. Sungmin lapar. Dengan terburu-buru dia memesan _ tteokbokki_ dan juga air putih. Sederhana tapi membuat kenyang. Dia tidak perlu makanan ribet sekarang. Itu hanya akan membuang waktu untuk pulang dan segera memasak untuk Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin?" Sungmin yang menatap pesanannya yang baru saja datang, mendongak saat suara seseorang yang sangat dia kenal memanggil namanya.

"Jungsoo _oppa_?" Dia berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit saat melihat senior di kampusnya itu tersenyum dan menghampirinya. Pria ini, Park Jungsoo adalah seior sekaligus teman Sungmin di kampusnya. Sungmin banyak belajar dari pria yang dia sudah anggap seperti kakak ini. Begitupun dengan Jungsoo yang sudah menganggapnya adik. Katanya dulu, Sungmin adalah adik laki-laki yang baik, membuat Sungmin tertawa.

"Kau sedang apa disini, Ming-_ah_?" Tanya Jungsoo sambil duduk didepan Sungmin.

"Aku sedang mandi..." Sungmin memutar matanya, "Tentu saja sedang makan! Kau sendiri?" Jungsoo tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Gadis ini memang tak pernah berubah dan itu semakin membuatnya suka dengan Sungmin. Tentunya sebagai seorang adik.

"Sama." Jungsoo mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Aku gabung dengamu ya?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Asal tidak minta di traktir saja!"

.

"Sampai disini saja..." Sungmin berhenti dan menatap Jungsoo yang berada disampingnya. Pria ini tadi ngotot untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Woaa...Kau tajir juga ya sampai bisa tinggal di apartemen ini..." Jungsoo menatap gedung apartmen itu dengan kagum. "Hei, jangan menghina! Lagi pula ini bukan apartemenku. Aku hanya berkerja disini,"

"Kerja apa? Memangnya kau bisa kerja? Setauku kau hanya bisa berkeliaran." dia terkekeh dan membuat Sungmin kesal.

"Enak saja! Tentu saja aku bisa! Sudahlah, aku mau masuk. _Oppa_ pergi saja!" Sungmin mengeluarkan lidahnya mengejek ke arah Jungsoo yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sungmin yang tidak sopan.

Sungmin menaiki lift sambil membawa baarang belanjaannya. Sudah jam lima lewat...tanpa sadar dia sudah menghabiskan waktu dua jam hanya untuk berbicara dengan seniornya tadi.

Nanti Kyuhyun mengatakan apa? Pasti dia marah. Tapi memangnya apa peduli Kyuhyun? Yang penting dia bekerja dengan baik kan?

Saat sudah sampai didepan pintu apartemen Kyuhyun, Sungmin memasukkan password yang sudah di beri tahu oleh Kyuhyun padanya.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

.

TBC

Mian lamaaaaaa T_T

Wifi disini kurang di ajar soalnya -_-)

Ada yang bilang chap kemarin masih kurang panjang, baiklah. Bunuh saya sekarang -_-) Buat 2k dalam satu chapter aja itu udah keajaiban banget #hiks

terus, ada yang review, katanya mau dibuat Ming jadi feminim. Ada juga yang review supaya penampilan Ming tetap gini aja. Hadeh...bingung (._.)a. Menurut kalian gimana?

Hehe, mengenai umur, aku dapat banyak eonnie di sini ;;)...cieee wkwkwk #gila. Yang seumuran juga ada :o... HI! wkwkw Ada juga yang lebih muda...aduh dongsaeng XD.

eh, umur segini udah bikin ff begini ._.) namanya juga otak eror. jadi gini deng... x_x) he'e...a darkness juga aku yang buat :p eh, tapi ada sebagian encehnya, bukan aku yang buat kok. itu mah punyanya kak Santhy agatha..ada yang tau? ;;) sekalian promosi, yang belum baca, baca deng :p

Ada yang minta enceh juga XD nanti yaa :p

yang tunggu update...ini udah hehe ;;) Ada juga yang bela2in mention di twitter XD ahay! ;;) siapapun dirimu, ini chingu chapternya...gomawo udah mau nunggu :D

setelah ini ngga tau kapan bisa update lagi... sabar ya...aku belum pulang ke rumah :p

gini dulu deh, balasan reviewnya. gomawo.

eh eh eh, hampir lupa...review yaaa...biar aku cepet update lagi :p butuh mood booster!

cekian :p

clarakyumin


End file.
